Le Bonheur Est Au RDV
by Sab-Luthor
Summary: suite de The Way To A Woman' Heart (encore plus chlex)


Le Bonheur Est Au Rendez Vous  
  
Auteur :SabLuthor  
  
Spoiler : suite de the way to a woman's heart  
  
Résumé : tout va bien pour notre couple fétiche. Le soleil brille quoi  
  
Note de l'auteur : je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des mails d'encouragements et qui ont aimés ce que j'ai fait. Sinon voilà la suite demandé si vous voulez que je la continue écrivez moi et donnez moi vos impression. chlex9online.fr  
  
Disclaimers :Lex m'appartient on est mariés deux enfants o vit la belle vie et...quoi il n'est pas à moi. bon ça va personne ne m'appartient mais c'est pas faute de le vouloir et de rêver non mais.  
  
Le Bonheur Est Au Rendez-Vous  
  
Cela va faire presque deux semaines que Lex et Chloé c'étaient avoués leurs amours l'un pour l'autre. Lex ressentait pour la première fois le bonheur d'aimer vraiment une personne mais surtout il ressentait le bonheur d'être aimé non pas pour son argent ou même son pouvoir, mais pour ce qu'il était vraiment, pour ce qu'il avait au fond de lui est non pas ce qu'il avait au fond de son compte en banque. Il rayonnait de bonheur et ce grâce à une femme extraordinaire qui était prête a faire abstraction de son passé pour ne prendre en compte que les moments présents. Il avait donc décidé de changer, changer pour elle pour qu'elle soit fière de lui. De son côté Chloé ressentait la même chose, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait après avoir perdus Clark n'était plus d'actualité. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlés tous les deux, Lex ne voulait pas être relégué au second plan il ne le supporterais pas. Il voulait être le seul a occuper la place dans le cœur de Chloé. Après une longue discussion, Lex prit vraiment conscience que Chloé n'aimait que lui et que Clark était de l'histoire ancienne. Depuis ils filaient le parfait amour et rien ni personne ne pourrait détruire ça même pas « le roi des enfers » comme aimait Chloé surnommer le père de Lex.  
  
Manoir Luthor : Chambre de Lex (matin)  
  
« Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormie ? » lui dit-il en lui déposant un léger baisé sur la joue  
  
« Humm avec toi toujours. Au fait bonjour l'homme de ma vie » lui répondit- elle en lui faisant son éternel sourire destiné spécialement à lui. Il craquait à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait.  
  
« Alors tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore. J'irais peut-être faire un tour au Talon histoire de dire un petit bonjour à mes amis puis je demanderais à mon amour de petit ami s'il a envie de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec moi. On est samedi il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de travail. »  
  
« Ca m'a l'air très intéressant ton programme surtout la deuxième partis. Je me demande bien qu'elle est l'heureux veinards qui aura la chance de passer toute une journée en la compagnie de la grande Chloé Sullivan, grand reporter aussi intrépide et courageuse qu'intelligente et sexy. » lui dit- il avant de lui déposer un baisé sur la bouche.  
  
« Bon ok tu as gagné je vais décommander avec mon petit ami et passer la journée avec toi. » lui dit-elle d'une voix faussement énervé. « Tu sait vraiment y faire toi. » continua t-elle en souriant.  
  
« Que veut tu je suis le maître dans l'art d'amadouer les jolies jeunes femmes et je m'en sert. » lui dit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.  
  
« Ouais peut-être, mais bon tu n'a pas intérêt a utiliser 'ton art' avec d'autres femmes que moi sinon ça va barder, ok » lui dit-elle faussement énervée.  
  
« Mais dit moi ne serais tu pas jalouse ? »  
  
« Qui moi ? nan tu te trompe mon cher Watson. Je ne suis pas jalouse juste possessive. » Lex la regarde d'une manière incrédule « bon ok je suis aussi jalouse t'est content. Mais bon j'y peut rien tu est trop beau et sexy je ne veut pas que les autres me pique mon homme. »  
  
« J'aime quand tu est jalouse est possessive. Je le suis tout autant que toi si ce n'est plus. »il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis repris « bon alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Je me suis dit que l'ont pourraient allé pique-niquer. Je prendrais une couverture, je préparerais un panier remplies de bonne chose et on pourrais aller manger dans un coin tranquille de smallville avec beaucoup de verdure. »  
  
« C'est pas ce qui manque ici »  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
« C'est un super programme. J'ai hâte d'y être »  
  
une plus tard Chloé se trouvait face à l'entrée du Talon prête a entrer. Elle pris une grande bouffée d'air et entra.  
  
« Salut Lana »  
  
« Chloé ! c'est toi, c'est vraiment toi. Tu te rappel qu'ont existent. Ca me touche vraiment »  
  
« C'est bon Lana, je sais que je n'était pas très disponible... »  
  
« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire »  
  
« ...ces derniers temps mais il y a une raison très mais alors très occupante et qui a demandée que je m'y investisse beaucoup et je voulais te confier ce que c'était. »  
  
lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Ah bon et c'est quoi ? allé dit ne te fait pas désirer » tout excitée de savoir ce que sa meilleure nouvelle avait à lui cacher de si secrets  
  
« Mais tu doit promettre que tu ne dira rien à personne même pas à Clark et Pete. Ok » lui dit-elle en revenant sur le mode pas de quartier.  
  
« Ok, ok je te promet de ne rien dire. » dit-elle encore plus excitée à l'idée de savoir quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas le droit de savoir.  
  
« De toute façon tu es prête à me promettre la lune pour que je te dise ce que c'est. Bon voilà cela va faire deux semaines que Lex est moi sortons ensemble et ... » elle ne put continuer vu qu'un cris perçant la coupa dans son élan. Devinez de qui venait se cris je vous le donne entre mille, et oui c'est Lana.  
  
« QUOI ! »  
  
« Chuuuuttt »  
  
« Attend tu...tu... est entrain de me dire que tu sors avec Mr million avec le fils du seigneur des enfers avec Lex regardez-moi-je-suis-plus-vieux-que- vous-et-en-plus-je-suis-chauve Luthor. »  
  
« C'est bon les comparaisons ou tu est à cours d'idée. Et oui c'est avec lui que je sors » dit-elle exaspérée.  
  
« Excuse moi mais c'est vraiment une surprise pour moi tu sais. Bon, dit moi, où, quand, comment tous ça est arrivée »  
  
« Eh bien dans l'ordre à la torche le jour de la St Valentin et i m'a offert mes fleurs et mes chocolats préférés. » dit-elle avec une large sourire sur le visage « en faite il s'est renseigné auprès de mon père pour m'offrir un cadeau d'excuse prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas que je me fâche contre lui à cause de son frère. Mon père lui a proposé les fleurs mais il voulait quelques choses de plus personnel et voilà qu'il m'a offert ces chocolats pour la St Valentin. Oh Lana si tu l'avait vu tout timide quand il me les avaient donnés il était si mignon. Et quand il m'a souhaité une bonne St Valentin haaa, il a même rougit à ce moment. C'est la première fois que je passait une St Valentin comme je le voulais. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »  
  
« Et Clark tu n'est plus amoureuse de lui ? » demanda t-elle timidement ce qui étonna Chloé mais on comprenait tous pourquoi notre ex-pompom girl ne se lancée pas. Elle avait du respect pour Chloé et ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal.  
  
« Non, bizarrement j'aie pris conscience que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui mais juste attirée par lui. Tu sais quand tu désire tant quelque chose et qu'après tu l'obtient tu te rend compte que ce n'est plus la même chose qu'au départ. Je pense que ce que je ressentais pour Clark c'était de l'admiration avec une pointe d'obsession pour ce mec si mystérieux. Mais quand j'aie embrassée Lex j'étais transportée de bonheur aucun rapport avec ce que j'avais ressentie en embrassant Clark. J'aime beaucoup Clark c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis mais je suis folle amoureuse de Lex. Lui et moi on en a souvent parlés il ne voulait pas entamer une relation en sachant que j'aimée aussi un autre homme. Une fois qu'il a compris ce que je ressentais réellement pour Clark il s'est vraiment lâché et je suis si heureuse depuis. »  
  
« Hé bien tu m'as l'air vraiment heureuse. J'espère que ce sera contagieux » dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.  
  
« Lana il ne tient qu'a toi de l'être tout autant que moi va le voir et dit lui que tu l'aime il n'attend que ça je te promet. En plus je sais que c'est à cause de moi que vous n'êtes pas ensemble alors maintenant il y a plus d'excuse fonce tu ne le regrettera pas crois-moi. Après avoir passé presque toute ma vie scolaire avec lui je peux te dire que ses sentiments ne date pas d'hier. »lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.  
  
« Oui tu a raison j'en aie marre de me cacher ce soir après la fermeture j'irais le voir et tout lui avouer. C'est décidé. Merci Chloé tu es une véritable mais tu sait. »  
  
« Toi aussi Lana tu l'est. Il n'y a pas grand nombre de filles qui auraient fait ce que toi tu a fait pour moi et ça je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. »  
  
« Bon on va se reprendre et parler de chose plus sérieuse. Alors comment il embrasse ? »  
  
« Un mot. Waouw. Il embrasse divinement bien »  
  
« Tant que ça »  
  
« Et même plus je peux te le dire on a fait l'amour hier c'était euphorique. Il était si doux, si à l'écoute de mes besoins qu'il ne m'a presque pas fait mal. C'était vraiment génial. »  
  
« Arrête tu me donne envie. Tu veut pas me le prêter juste une fois. »lui dit-elle taquine  
  
« Lana Catherine Lang vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous venez de dire. Non mais c'est une chose qui ne se prête pas ça. Et je te prévient ma vieille chasse gardée de très très prés. Alors pas touche. »  
  
« Ok je rigole. J'y toucherais pas à ton Lex »  
  
« On parle de moi ? »  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
« Oui on parlait de toi Lex » dit Lana en regardant fixement Lex  
  
« Bon ok elle sait tout ? » dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Chlo  
  
« Oui tu sais c'est pas facile de garder ça pour soi et en plus j' avais besoin de faire partager ma bonne humeur et... » elle fut couper par Lex  
  
« C'est bon ma chérie ce n 'est pas grave. Tu en a parlé ça fait rien en plus je suis allé voir Clark moi aussi et je le lui ai dit »  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Au début il m'a mis en garde que si je te faisait du mal, je te rendais triste, je te trompais ou que je m'amusais avec tes sentiments il serait à l'avenir mon pire cauchemar. Mais après que je lui ai promis et mainte fois répétais que je préférais me couper les deux bras plutôt que de te voir malheureuse il m'a félicité et m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas tomber sur une fille plus extraordinaire que toi. Et il a bien raison si tu veut mon avis » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
  
« Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? On devait des retrouver plus tard je n'aie même pas préparée les sandwichs. » dit Chlo  
  
« J'en avait marre d'attendre ton arrivée alors je suis venu à ta rencontre et ne t'inquiète pas pour le pic-nique j'ai tout préparé. » répondit Lex fièrement  
  
« C'est pour cette raison aussi que je t'aime. Tu est très spontané et j'adore cette qualité chez un garçon » ajouta t-elle avant d'embrasser Lex qui ne se fit pas attendre pour répondre à son baiser.  
  
« Dans ce cas je vais te surprendre tous le temps. » dit-il en embrassant Chloé à son tour.  
  
« houuuuuuu. Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux. » dit Lana avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
  
« Tu sais Lana tu peut l'être toi aussi avec une autre personne. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clein d'œil. Puis ajouta « et je veux tous les détails. Tu vient Lex on y va ? »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras au courant de tout. Et amusez vous bien tous les deux. »rétorqua Lana  
  
« J'y compte bien » dit Lex  
  
Et sur ce ils partirent en direction de la voiture. En y entrant Lex demanda.  
  
« De quoi parliez vous tout à l'heure ? »demanda Lex très curieux de savoir de quoi sa petite amie et Lana parlaient.  
  
« Oh de rien. »  
  
« Allé dit moi me fait pas languir »  
  
« Eh ben en fait je lui aie comme qui dirait forcée légèrement la main pour aller révéler ses sentiments à Clark. J'aie mis au moins une heure avant de lui faire promettre d'aller lui en parler ce soir. Mais je suis arrivée et normalement ce soir c'est LE grand soir. »dit-elle fière d'elle. Lex lui était heureux. Mais pas vraiment pour son ami mais pour lui. Bon il est vrai qu'il était content que Clark soit bientôt avec Lana mais ce qui le rendait encore plus heureux était le fait que ce soit Chloé qui pousse Lana a aller avouer ses sentiments à Clark. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui et que donc elle était follement amoureuse de lui et rien que de lui. Son cœur n'était plus partagé entre deux hommes mais lui appartenait bel et bien à lui seul. Ce pouvait difficilement être le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
« Lex ? pourquoi sourit tu comme un idiot ? » demanda Chlo  
  
« Quoi ? mais je ne sourit pas comme un idiot » il ne pouvait empêcher ce sourire de s'imprimer sur son visage. Il était si heureux.  
  
« Si. Alors pourquoi ? »  
  
« En fait c'est dû au fait que tu aie poussée Lana a avouer ses sentiments pour Clark. Ce qui signifie que tu n'en a plus rien a faire de lui. Et que tu n'aime que moi » dit-il sérieusement.  
  
« Mais Lex. Ça fait un moment que mes sentiments pour Clark ont changé et je croyais que c'était clair entre nous. Il n'y a que toi qui compte dans mon cœur. Tu est le seul que j'aime. Clark lui n'était qu'un béguin un amour de jeunesse mais toi c'est tous le contraire je suis folle de toi. Et je me voit avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Quand je pense à mon futur tu en fait partie intégrante. Nous sommes mariés avec des enfants et nous sommes très heureux. Et je ne changerais cette vision même pas pour tous les Clark de la terre. »dit-elle sans jamais quitter Lex des yeux. Lex lui en avait les larmes aux yeux si sa condition de Luthor ne l'avait pas entraîner à ne pas pleurer comme une fillette il aurait sûrement éclaté en sanglot. Ça y est c'est officiel Lex Luthor avait trouvé la femme de sa vie et n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Elle était sa planche de salue. Sa rédemption. Son amour. Son bonheur. Sa vie.  
  
« Oh Chloé merci. Merci de me donner tant d'amour. Moi aussi je nous voit mariés avec des enfants et heureux. Jamais je ne ferais une chose qui mettrais en péril notre amour je te le promet. Je t'aime » et comme pour sceller cette promesse ils s'embrassèrent d'un long et fougueux baisé.  
  
« J'en suis sûre. Bon on va où ? »  
  
« Il y a un lac pas loin on peut aller manger là-bas ? En plus on pourra se reposer contre un chêne centenaire et observer les étoiles à la nuit tombée ? qu'est-ce que tu en pense ma chérie ? »  
  
« Je pense que c'est une superbe idée. »  
  
Au Talon  
  
Lana ne pouvait plus attendre cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était amoureuse de Clark mais il y avait toujours une chose pour l'empêcher de lui avouer son amour pour lui. Il y avait en premier sa grande timidité puis le fait que Clark soit sorti (enfin si on peut dire ça) avec Chloé, la mort du père de Whitney, son départ à la guerre...en conclusion que des obstacles. Mais là il n'y avait plus aucun obstacles entre elle et son bonheur et elle comptait bien faire en sorte de saisir sa chance et être aussi heureuse si ce n'est plus que l'est Chloé avec Lex. Et c'est sur ce que Lana pris sa pause maintenant et demanda à une des autres serveuses de la remplacer pour quelques heures. Ce qui ne posa aucun problème vu que c'est elle la gérante.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Grange de Clark  
  
Clark était entrain de lire un livre. Il n'avait donc pas remarqué l'arrivé de Lana. Il fut très surpris lorsque cette dernièrre l'interpella.  
  
"Salut Clark "  
  
"Oh Lana. C'est toi je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènne dans mon humble hum heu grange. " dit Clark  
  
"En fait je voulais te parler de quelque chose mais c'est assez délicat comme sujet " dit-elle gênée elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de ses sentiments avec Clark. Si cela avait était une autre personne cela serait plus facile mais elle devait parler avec le principale concerné et c'était très dur de sortir un mot.  
  
"Tu sait que tu peut tous me dire Lana je ne te jugerais pas. Je suis ton ami "  
  
"Oui et c'est bien ça le problème "souffla t-elle assez bas pour qu'il n'entende pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait car elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que Clark ait une super oreille et donc ait tout entendu. Il était vraiment trés surpris d'entendre ça de la bouche Lana, la femme dont il est amoureux depuis qu'il la maternelle (bon j'invente un peu mais c'est pour l'histoire). Elle venait implicitement de réciproquer ses sentiments (je sais pas si ça dit mais il me fallait un mot). Il n'allait pas la laisser filer comme ça non aujourd'hui il devait tout faire pour concretiser son rêve et être enfin avec Lana. Ce n'est pas ce que Lex lui rabache tous le temps lance toi.  
  
"Lana peut tu répeter ce que tu vient de dire s'il te plaîtt?"  
  
"Que...que moi. Je...je n'aie rien dit je t'assure Clark" dit-elle. Elle pensa qu'elle faisait une pietre menteuse ce qui est vrai. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux syllabes dés qu'il s'agissait de mensonge.  
  
"J'ai entendu ce que tu a dit. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi Lana" dit-il tendrement en s'approchant vers elle. A ce moment Lana savait qu'elle devait agir maintenant ou jamais. Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui paraissait la plus appropriée, la plus normal. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha doucement. Une fois face à face avec Clark ils se regardèrrent intensément pour être sûr de ce qu'ils allaient faire et s'embrassèrrent enfin. Au début le baiser fut timide chaste ils se découvraient puis très vite il devint plus fouguex et passionné.. Ils ne se lachaient plus. Mais le manque d'air les rattrapa et ils durent enfin de compte se séparer. Lana posa son front sur celui de Clark et lui dit  
  
"J'en aie marre de faire semblant et de devoir me cacher Kent. Je t'aime" finit-elle sa phrase en regardant Clark dans les yeux. Il pu y lire tous l'amour que Lana lui portait et il répondit lui aussi automatiquement comme si c'était quelque chose de normale  
  
"Je t'aime aussi Lana"  
  
Et sur ce Ils se sourirent et continuèrrent à s'embrasser.  
  
Bon je sais que la scènne d'amour entre clark et Lana n'est pas trés longue mais bon j'y peut rien moi si je suis plus attiréee par les chlex scène. Mais notez l'effort tout de mêmme j en aie fait une  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
QUELQUE PART EN DEHORS DE SMALLVILLE  
  
« Alors tu en pense quoi? » Demanda Lex en espérant que cet endroit plaise à Chloé. Il voulait partager avec elle le lieu où il aime venir quand il se sentait seul ou après une bataille avec son 'très cher père'. « Tu aime? Je vient ici à chaque fois que je me sent seul ou que j'ai le droit à la visite de Satan » dit-il un pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « C'est un peu comme mon jardin son secret. Je sais que c'est bête pour un homme de mon âge mais je voulais partager avec toi quelque que j'aimais par dessus tout. Tu est la première que j'emmène Chloé. »  
  
Chloé elle ne savait plus quoi dire c'était rare de voir la grande reporter à cours de mots mais cet homme pensa t-elle la surprendra toujours. Cet endroit est magnifique, époustouflant. Il y avait un petit lac d'un bleu couleur azur entouré d'un près verdoyant où se trouvaient une multitude de fleurs de différentes couleurs et non loin de la il y avait le fameux chêne centenaire immense. On aurait cru à un paysage de conte de fées ou à ceux qu'on voit dans les expositions de tableau. C'était tout bonnement féerique.  
  
«Oh non Lex ce n'est pas bête du tout. Tous le monde ont des endroits où ils aiment bien venir s'isoler pour réfléchir tu sait. Et de plus Lex je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est...c'est...il n'y a pas de mot pour d'écrire cette splendeur. Ce qui me vient à l'esprit en premier c'est magnifique. Mais ce n'est pas à la hauteur de cette beauté » dit-elle encore toute émerveillée par la vision qui lui était offerte. Puis elle se retourna vers lui et ajouta. « Merci. Merci de tant m'aimer pour partager ce lieu avec toi. Je te promet que plus jamais tu ne seras seul à partir de maintenant. Je serais à tout jamais à tes côtés Lex. je t'aime. Je t'aime de tous mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Et quoique les autres en pensent ou disent de toi ça ne changera pas les sentiments que j'éprouve envers. Ils ne te connaissent pas contrairement à moi. Et je sais que tu n'est pas le digne fils du diable en personne. » Lui dit-elle.  
  
On pouvait voir à la façon de le regarder toujours en le fixant droit dans les yeux sans tourner son regard et au ton de sa voix sûre et à la fois émotive qu'elle croyait en chacun des mots. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Lex lui était aux anges. Ils avaient besoin qu'on lui répète souvent ce genre de chose bienqu'il sache que Chloé l'aime vraiment. Mais il avait besoin qu'on lui montre que lui aussi avait droit au bonheur et au véritable amour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter l'amour d cette jeune femme extraordinaire mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre elle l'aime il l'aime c'est tous ce qui comptait. A ce moment précis il savait que c'était elle LA femme de sa vie. Celle avec il veut passer tous le restant de ses jours.  
  
« Je t'aime moi aussi Chloé et de tous mon cœur. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours attendu. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter mais sache une chose. Je ne ferais qui puisse t'éloigner de moi je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. »  
  
« Je sais Lex. j'aie confiance en toi et moi aussi je ne ferais qui puisse mettre en péril notre couple. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. Même pas pour Clark ni ton père. Tu est le seul et l'unique »  
  
Les derniers mots étonnèrent Lex. c'est vrais qu'il avait peur qu'un jour son père lui enlève Chloé. Cet homme n'aimait pas voir son fils heureux. Il se disait que c'était bien d'un côté car il voyait la vrai face de ses petites amis et il connaissait les motivations qui les poussaient à sortir avec lui a savoir l'argent et le pouvoir. Mais son père lui était plus riches et plus puissant donc il s'en servait pour faire du mal à son fils.  
  
Chloé vit le visage étonné de Lex mais connaissant ses anciennes relations elle préférait éclaircir ce point dés le début.  
  
« Lex je sais que ça t'a traversé l'esprit. Mais je en t'en veut pas. Toutes les femmes avec qui tu était t'ont trompées avec ton père. Mais crois moi je ne suis pas ce genre. Même si pour un vieux croulant il est pas mal conservé je ne pourrais pas faire ça avec lui. Rien que d'y penser ça ewwwwww. Je me fiche qu'il soit riche et qu'il puisse mettre qui il veut à ses pieds en un claquement de doigt et bla bla bla. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre ok. Je voulais juste que l'on soit clair sur ce petit point. »  
  
Lui était abasourdie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
  
« Je suis désolé ma chérie. Mais bon tu sait... » il ne pu finir car il fut couper par Chloé.  
  
« C'est rien je t'aie dit. Je comprend parfaitement » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et éloigna sa tête de celle de Lex. Lex lui se pencha vers elle et pris possession de sa bouche au début le baisé était tendre, doux, léger presque comme une caresse. Puis Lex demanda la permission d'approfondir le baisé ce qui ne gêna pas le moins du monde notre chère reporter. Le baisé devint plus passionné plus demandeur. Ce ne fut que par manque d'oxygène qu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Lex colla son front contre celui de Chloé et effleura encore une fois ses lèvres avec les siennes et ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement et de bonheur. Ils restèrent comme ça encore pendant quelques minutes. Puis ce fut Chloé qui rompit le silence car son ventre réclamé de l'énergie.  
  
« Bon. Y a quoi à manger je meurs de faim. » Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire  
  
GRANGE DES KENTS  
  
« Hummmmm »  
  
Fut le seul son que pu émir Lana après avoir embrassée Clark. Depuis le temps qu 'elle rêvait de ça elle ne croyait que c'était enfin réel. De plus c'est Chloé qui l'avait forcée à venir tous dire à Clark. Donc aucun problème.  
  
« Si tu savait depuis le temps que j'attend ce moment Clark » lui dit-elle  
  
« Ne m'en parle pas moi j'attend ce moment depuis que je suis à la maternelle » répondit-il d'un air énamouré.  
  
« Oh Clark je pensais pas que ce jour arriverais. Je te voyais hésiter sans jamais venir me voir. Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point ça me frustrée que tu ne vienne pas me dire ce que tu ressentais pour moi. »  
  
« Alors tu...tu savais pour mes sentiments envers toi. Moi qui croyait être discret. Mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. »  
  
« En fait oui j'avais quelques doutes. Mais c'est surtout Chloé qui m'a convaincu que j'avais raison. »  
  
« On devrais la remercier alors hein. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense? » Dit-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour entamer un autre baisé enflammé.  
  
Depuis leurs premier baisé ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de la bouche de l'autre. C'est comme si une force surnaturel les forcé a se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, comme des aimants. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les ennuyer bien au contraire. Après s'être enfin séparés. Lana regarda sa montre et vit l'heure tardive. Elle poussa un petit « oh » ce qui intrigua Clark mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Je dois y aller »  
  
«Tu doit faire quoi? »  
  
« Oh je doit allé au Talon j'aie laissée Kate assurer le service seul. Elle va me tuer si je ne me montre pas tout de suite au Talon »  
  
« Tu veut que je te conduise? Comme ça tu y arriveras plus vite et on pourra passer un petit moment intime de plus. Que tous les deux. T'en pense quoi?» Dit-il d'un air aguicheur.  
  
« Je pense que c'est une très, très bonne idée » dit-elle avant de se pencher vers lui et reprendre leurs danse buccale.  
  
FIN? 


End file.
